Temptation
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Damon and Elena Fanfic, but you will see parts of Stefan and Caroline in it as well Elena meets Bad Boy Damon Salvatore after her friend begs her to go on a double date with her and her boyfriend. Damon is every inch the bad boy, and Elena craves him like no other, but is he the one who whispered that special phrase to her three years ago?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

" _ **You want a love that consumes you, passion, maybe even a little danger..."**_

 ** _That phrase has been stuck in my head for over three years now. I remember the voice, how dark and mysterious he sounded when he whispered it in my hear, but I can't remember him, who he is. That phrase has consumed me, and I know I will figure out who said it, I just know it._**

I close my diary, slipping it under my mattress as m,y best friend and room mate Caroline Forbes comes into the room, chattering away on her cell phone with her boyfriend.

"I know we haven't seen each other in almost a week, Stefan, but you know how chaotic my schedule is with classes." Caroline tells her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, tossing her back onto her bed.

I shake my head and grab my phone and ear buds, scrolling through the music player for something to listen to instead of Caroline Complaining to Stefan, yet again. I vaguely hear Stefan say something as Caroline flops onto her bed.

"Then bring him with you. I can bring Elena along. They can keep each other company."

What Stefan said afterwords must have made her happy, because after telling Stefan how much she loved him a million times, she hung up her phone and turned to me, grinning. N I look at her quizzically, locking my phone before sitting it beside me on my bed.

"Whatever it is you and Stefan have planned, it's not going to happen. The semester is almost over and graduation is a month away. I'm not screwing it up just for the two of you to have a night of hanky-panky." I tell Caroline, getting up from my bed and going to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of coke and opening it.

"Please, Elena! It's the last time I will see him until graduation. And besides, Stefan is bringing his brother along tonight and I just know you and him will get along." Caroline begs, getting up from her bed and coming over to me.

I down some of my soda shaking my head. "I've got a term paper for Chemistry due Monday, that means I have less then three days to do it, two if I go with you tonight. I cant write this paper, which counts for half of my grade this semester, in two days,"

"I'll write the paper for you, I've already done mine and it took me less then three hours to write." Caroline grabs my hand as I go to turn away from her. "Please, Elena."

I sigh, sitting my drink down. "Fine, but my paper better be done Sunday at midnight, or I will officially never speak to you again."

Caroline squeals with excitement, running and grabbing her phone. She texts Stefan then goes to our closet, throwing clothes out of it as she searches for her out for tonight, and no doubt an outfit for me. Over an hour later, Caroline and I are dressed; Her in a mid-thigh length teal halter dress and silver stilettos, her makeup done to match her dress and her hair down in curls. She also had a silver cardigan draped over her arm to take with her. I'm dressed in a blood red, knee-length strapless dress with a slit up both sides that came to about mid-thigh, and black, high heeled boots. My hair is done in beachy waves,and my makeup is dark, smokey eyes and lipstick that matches my dress. After putting my phone in my purse, Caroline and I leave our dorm room and head outside to wait for Stefan.

We head to one of the small pavilions on campus and wait five minutes, ignoring the stares most of our classmates gave us. When Stefan finally walks over, Caroline jumps up and runs into his arms. I stand and start to walk over, stopping when I see the man who comes to stand beside Stefan and Caroline. Stefan speaks softly to the man, who then walks over to me. His walk is sultry, and his eyes a blue so stunningly beautiful I'm captivated by them. The man stops in front of me, giving me a heart stopping smile as he pulls his hands from his black leather jacket.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother." The man, Damon, introduces himself, his voice deep and husky.

His voice reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what at the moment.

"Elena Gilbert, Caroline's friend and room mate." I reply, smiling.

Damon nods, taking one of my hands in his. "Caroline told me all about you the last time I visited Stefan and they were at his place. She seemed very avid that we meet."

I roll my eyes, smiling more. "That's Caroline for you. She never shuts up about anything."

"I heard that! And, I do too shut up, I just really wanted you two to meet!" Caroline pouts, coming to stand beside Damon, Stefan trying to hide a knowing grin. Stefan knew I was right, but he wouldn't admit it, at least not with Caroline in ear shot.

"Let's go, Stefan made reservations for he and I to go out to eat. You two are on your own."

"See ya Damon. We will meet back here tonight. I'll try to make it early cause I know you need me at work tomorrow."

Damon nods, and the two of us watch as Stefan and Caroline leave the campus. Damon drops my hand, looking down, embarrassed. In the dim light I could see a faint blush on his cheeks, and it made me blush as well.

"So, um... What would you like to do?" Damon asks, looking back up at me, his face now showing no signs of embarrassment.

I smile.

"Well, Seeing they left us alone, do you wanna go out and grab a drink? Get to know each other? I'm interested in hearing what my best friend has told you about me." I tell Damon, smiling.

Damon gives me another heart stopping smile. "Sounds like my kind of fun." He take s my hand once more. "Ever rode on the back of a motorcycle before?"

I shake my head. "Can't say I have, and I'm not exactly dressed to ride." I say, a sudden wind making me shiver. "Care if we run back to my dorm so I can change quick?"

"Not at all." Damon replies.

The two of us head back to Caroline and I's room, and after grabbing a change of clothes, I head into the bathroom to change, leaving Damon out in the bedroom. I come out of the bathroom five minutes later, dressed in black skinny jeans, my black knee high high-heeled boots, a blood red silk halter top, and my leather jacket. I shove my phone, keys, and I.D in my coat pocket while Damon looks at the photos on Caroline and I's walls. Damon goes over to one, getting a closer look at it.

"Is this you and your family?" Damon asks, studying the picture.

I go over and look at the picture, my heart aching at the sight of it. "Yeah, That's us, before the accident anyways. I was two, and my mother and father were on the way into the hospital with my brother, who had fallen down the steps, when an eighteen wheeler side swiped them. The car hit a tree, which collapsed down on top of it. None of them survived. My parents had dropped me off at my aunts before going to the hospital." I tell Damon, brushing away the tears in my eyes.

Damon turns and looks at me, brushing a tear from my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." Damon apologizes, and the look in his eyes showed sincerity.

I smile some. "It's okay. It's just a touchy subject." I go to the door and open it. "Still wanna go out?"

Damon grins. "Yeah, lets go."

Damon goes out the door, and after I shut ou the lights and lock the door, the two of us leave and go to his motorcycle. Damon has an iridescent black 1885 Harley Davidson Softtail, and it looked amazing. Damon hands me a helmet from one of his saddle bags, and after strapping his on, he gets on the bike and fires it to life. The sound of the engine made me shiver, and after Damon helps me on, I wrap my arms around his waist, we take off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Get to Know You Drinks

Riding through the streets at night on the back of a motorcycle is exhilarating, and wrapping my arms around a guy with an amazingly toned body just made it all the more better. Damon drove fast but careful, and when we pulled into the parking lot of The Dirty Ol' Tavern, a local bar, he parked his bike in one of the spots closest to the bar. Damon shuts his bike off, helping me off the back before getting off himself. I undo the helmet and hand it to Damon, who stores both of our helmets in his saddle bags. I run my fingers through my wind blown hair, and smile as I take in Damon's unkempt hair and outfit. His black hair was messy but he managed to make it look sexy, and his black jeans and t-shirt fit him like a second skin, showing how toned he really was. Damon pockets his keys and the two of head into the Tavern and straight up to the bar.

"So, what's your poison?" Damon asks, grabbing a bar stool and taking a seat.

I take a seat beside Damon, brushing my hair from my face. "Jack and coke."

Damon grins. "That's my kind of girl." He signals for the bartender, who comes over.

"What can I get you two this evening?" The bartender; I think his name is Tyler, at least that's what I think his name tag read, asks.

"Two Jack and cokes." Damon orders.

"Coming right up." Tyler says, heading off to make our drinks.

I pull my money from my back pocket, ready to lay it on the bar, when Damon takes my hand.

"Drinks are on me tonight." He tells me.

I put my money away, my heart thundering in my chest. Jeremy comes up and hands Damon and I our drinks. We take them and tap our glasses together, downing half of them. I let loose a loud burp, blushing as I try not to laugh. Damon grins and sits his glass down, letting out an even louder belch then my own. We both crack up, laughing. When we finally stop laughing, I have to wipe the tears from my eyes. I take another sip of my drink, smiling.

"So, tell me about yourself, Elena. I only know what Caroline has said about you, and I want to know if she speaks the truth." Damon says, taking a swig of his drink and smiling. "Because she sure as hell didn't mention you liked to drink the hard stuff."

"I don't drink the hard stuff often," I reply, sitting my glass down on the bar. "Caroline likes fruity drinks, and I usually only drink when we go out together. Even then it's nothing but Margaritas and Long Island Iced tea's."

Damon nods. "I see."

"Well, I'm sure you probably know this, but I'm twenty four, I'm Caroline's room mate, and I'm in college studying to major in Financing for big businesses. I'm usually shy and quiet, but once I get comfortable around someone, I'm more outgoing. I'm fun loving, I love to dance and have a good time. That's really all I can say about myself." I explain, downing the rest of my drink. I shrug out of my jacket, laying it on the bar beside my empty glass. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm twenty seven, Stefan's older brother. I manage a company called Piece by Peace, which builds houses and apartments for homeless veterans and those of us who are just down on their luck. Most of the time I'm in the office doing paperwork, but there are times I have to go out on a job site and help out, if we're short handed or if Stefan is hung over and can't make it in." Damon tells me, downing the rest of his drink. He takes his jacket off as well, laying it on the bar beside mine. "I'm a very outgoing person, I love to drink, party, and have fun."

Our bartender brings us another round of drinks, and Damon and I both drink them, grinning as the music in the bar changes to "Move Your Body" by My Darkest Days. Damon gets up and pulls me off my seat, walking with me out to the dance floor. Damon pulls me close as we dance, his drink in his hand. I smirk and shake my hips, spinning so my back is to Damon's front as I grind against him. Damon shivers and downs the rest of his drink, tossing the glass behind him as he grabs my hips. I shake my hips as I slowly shimmy my body down Damon's front, slowly coming back up and rolling my hips as Damon grinds against me. I throw my head back and close my eyes as Damon lightly nips and kisses my neck, causing me to shiver. Damon turns me so I'm facing him and pulls me close, grabbing my left leg and wrapping it around his hip, his left hand supporting me as he grinds his hips with mine, his hand sliding up my back as his right hand finds mine, dipping me back low and swinging me back up to meet him. I laugh and wrap my arms around Damon's neck, putting my leg back on the ground and shaking my ass, laughing and swaying to the music with Damon. The song ends, and "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days comes on. Damon goes back to the bar and orders two more drinks, bringing them back and handing me one. I down half of the glass after tapping it with Damon's, and we continue dancing, the crowd giving us space as we move in sync to the beat of every song.

I lose count of how many drinks Damon and I actually have, but the seven glasses sitting on the bar by our coats and the glass being cleaned up from Damon throwing his glass earlier, made me count. Four drinks each wasn't bag, and we were both still standing. Damon and I grab our coats and after Damon pays the bartender, we head back outside. Damon helps me get my jacket on then hands me a helmet, strapping his own on as he gts on his bike and fires it to life. I strap my borrowed helmet on and get on the back, wrapping my arms around Damon's waist as he revs his bike up before taking off. We cruise the streets some before Damon takes me back to my dorm. After he parks, I get off and take off my helmet, putting it in the saddle bag beside Damon's. I run a hand through my hair and walk hand in hand with Damon back to my room, the two of us laughing and talking about the last party we went to. I had to shush him as we entered the dorm, a smile on my face. Damon walks me to my room and when we get there, I lean against the door.

"I had a great time tonight, Damon. I hadn't wanted to come along at first, but I'm glad I did. You're so, mysterious, and amazing." I tell Damon, feeling my face heat.

I knew Damon could see my face getting red in the moonlight coming through the skylight above my door, and it only made me blush darker.

"I had a great time tonight too, Elena. I'm glad you agreed to come along, and I'm glad I got to meet you." Damon says, taking my hand in his. "I hope, that we can do this again."

I grin, nodding. "I don't have class this Wednesday, I could come by your work, bring you lunch."

Damon gives me a heart stopping smile, and brushes my hair from my face before leaning down, kissing me. I close my eyes and kiss Damon back, shivering when his lips leave mine. Damon pulls away, his hand lingering on my cheek.

"I'll be out on the job site that day, so that sounds perfect. Maybe after work, I can treat you to dinner, say, my place?"

I nod, grinning. "It's a date."

Damon grins. "I'll pick you up at seven Wednesday night. We take lunch at eleven-thirty."

I smile. Damon hands me his phone, and I save my number on his phone. He does the same on my phone. Damon gives me another kiss, his lips lingering on mine as he looks into my eyes.

"Sweet Dreams, Elena. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He whispers, his breath warm on my lips.

"Sweet Dreams, Damon. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Be safe going home." I tell him, squeezing his hand.

Damon gives my hand a squeeze and turns, walking away. I watch him until he leaves through the door, then quickly unlock the my door and run inside, going to the d\window and watching as Damon starts his bike, revving it up before taking off into the night. I look at the clock on my night stand, sighing. It was one in the morning, and I knew Caroline probably won't be back until tomorrow. I go and lock my door, changing out of my clothes from the night and putting my pajamas on; a pair of pink cotton shirts and a black camisole. I hang my jacket up in my closet, and something falls out of one of the pockets. I pick up what had fallen out, unfolding the piece of paper and reading it as I sit down on my bed.

" _ **One taste and I'm already addicted. Until we meet again. -Damon Salvatore"**_

I smile at the note, grabbing my diary from its hiding space and placing the note inside. I stash my diary back in its place before crawling into bed, falling asleep with a smile on my face and the memory of the night following me into my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Date

**A/N: In answer to all the review questions, no neither of them know they have met before... Yet lol. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far though! =^-^=**

 _ **So, last night I met a man named Damon Salvatore... Wow. Damon is, well to put it onto words, he's dark, mysterious, dangerous, and sexy as hell. I have a date with him Wednesday, but I want to see him again sooner. Something about him seems familiar, but then again, maybe it's just that he intrigues me so much. Hmmmm...**_

Closing my diary, I tuck it back under my mattress and get up, stretching as I head into the bathroom for a shower, cell phone in hand. It was about eleven thirty in the morning, and so far I've heard nothing from Caroline, which wasn't a surprise. I had a feeling she would be with Stefan all day, which meant I knew she wasn't going to keep her word about doing my term paper. I unlock my phone, surprised to find a text from Damon.

 **Good Morning, Elena. Hope you slept well.**

 **If you aren't busy, maybe we could meet for coffee?**

 **Say around one? Hope to hear back from you soon.**

 **-Damon S.**

I smile as I read Damon's text, starting the shower while I think over his offer. I had a paper to do, but I also really wanted to see him again. I send Damon a reply as I strip out of my bed clothes.

 **Good Morning, Damon. I slept fine, how about you?**

 **I have to work on a term paper, but I would love to meet up today.**

 **How does meeting on the campus sound? Same place as last night?**

 **-Elena G.**

I turn on my music player on my phone, laughing as the first song Damon and I had danced to last night begins to play. Turning it up, I get in the shower and stand under the hot spray. It was only May, warm enough to finally go outside in shorts again. I quickly go through my daily routine, stepping out of the shower fifteen minutes later. My phone buzzes on the sink, and after drying off, I wrap my towel around my body and head back into my dorm room, opening my phone and reading Damon's response.

 **Sounds like a date. How do you like your coffee?**

 **Maybe I can help you with your term paper as well.**

 **See you at one.**

 **-Damon S.**

I quickly reply to Damon, then get dressed for the day. After putting on clean underwear and a bra, I throw on a pair of ripped up red jean shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt. I brush my hair out, singing along to "Bad Girl" by Avril Lavigne featuring Marilyn Manson when Caroline comes in.

"Hey Elena! How did it go last night? What did the two of you end up doing? Dish girl!" Caroline asks, flopping down onto her bed with a grin on her face.

She was now wearing a pair of pink jean shorts and one of Stefan's college t-shirts; her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Stefan had graduated a year earlier then us, from a college about an hour away from ours.

I let my brush down and grab my phone, shutting the music off as I sit on my bed, turning to face Caroline.

"Last night was amazing. Damon is so, mysterious. He took me on the back of his Harley to The Dirty Ol' Tavern, where we drank, danced and talked for hours. We didn't get back here until one in the morning." I exclaim, sighing at the memory of last night.

"Did he kiss you?" She asks.

I blush, nodding. "I'm glad you convinced me to go out last night. We're meeting up today, and again on Wednesday for lunch, then dinner at his place."

Caroline giggles, getting up and hugging me. "I'm going to Stefan's place Wednesday, so that works perfectly!"

The two of us sit and talk for about an hour, until it was time for me to get ready to go meet Damon. Damon and I met at the place we said we would, and the two of us sat there and talked, drinking our coffee, which Damon had brought, and he helped me with my term paper. He walked me back to my room at about five that night, leaving me with a kiss and a promise to see me Wednesday.

 _ **WEDNESDAY...**_

Wednesday came quickly that week, and after tow days of class I was glad to get a break. The term paper Damon had helped me write got me an A+, and I was thankful that I didn't have to worry about any more papers for the rest of my college days. Damon and I spent most of our time texting or talking on the phone when I wasn't in class and he wasn't working, and I was excited to meet up for lunch today. I smile as I pull up to the address Damon had told me he was working at. I park my car, a Silver 1969 Corvette convertible, and get out. It was finally hot, not like it was ever really freezing cold in California, but still. I grab the picnic basket out of the back seat of my car, checking the time on my phone. I was a few minutes early, but I had been too excited to sit and wait in my car. Running a hand through my hair, I walk into the construction site, instantly spotting Damon. He was shirtless, standing next to his brother while the two of them held up a large board that was being put into place. After the board is secured, I hear Damon tell everyone they were done for the day and that they could go home. I watch as Stefan heads to his car, obviously leaving to pick Caroline up. Damon wipes the sweat from his face as he turns to face me, giving me a smile that made my toes curl. I walk over to Damon, who meets me half way and pulls me to him, hugging me tight. I hug Damon back, kissing him.

"I'm here, and brought lunch." I tell Damon, grinning as he lets go of me, leaving me covered in his sweat.

Damon grins, looking me over. I had chose to wear a baby blue camisole and a pair of black jean shorts, my neon purple bikini peaking out from underneath. I had been sun bathing before I left, and didn't feel like changing.

"I see," Damon says, kissing me again. "So, where would you like to go eat lunch?"

Damon takes my hand and walks me to his car, glaring at the guys cat-calling me. I squeeze his hand tight, smiling.

"I'm not sure, anywhere I can sit in the sun without being hounded by horn-dog men sounds good to me." I reply.

"How about my house? It's a beach house, and no one comes around but my brother, and he's going to be with Caroline all day."

I grin, my heart beginning to race at the thought of going to Damon's house.

"Sounds perfect then. All my beach stuff is in the trunk of my car from the last time Caroline went to the pool."

Damon smiles."Great. I'll walk you to your car, then you can follow me to my place."

I nod and Damon walks with me to my car, opening my door for me and closing it once I get in. He gives me a kiss before heading to his own car, a black 2002 Mustang convertible. He honks at me, and pulls out, and I follow him. We drive about ten blocks north before pulling into a large, shell-lined driveway. Damon opens the garage with his key fob and pulls his car in, smiling as Damon motions for me to pull my car into the garage as well. I pull my car into the garage, and Damon gets out, opening my door for me as I grab the lunch I brought out of the back seat. Takes my6 hand as I get out of the car, bringing it to his lips and kissing the top of my hand.

"I'm so glad you decided to come over, and I hope you like my home." Damon tells me, leading me out of the garage and up to the front door.

Damon's beach house, more like a beach mansion, was beautiful. It was done in all wood outside, and looked very expensive. Damon unlocks the door and opens it, leading me inside. He gives me a tour of the house, and I can not help but to stare in awe at the entire home. It felt beachy, yet very rustic. After the tour, Damon takes me to the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink? I've got champagne, wine, bottled water, home made sweet tea." Damon asks, opening the fridge.

"Tea, please." I say, smiling.

I watch as Damon gets the tea from the fridge, then goes to the cabinets and grabs two glasses. He stirs the tea with a wooden spoon before putting ice in the glasses and pouring us each a glass. Damon hands me my glass and I take a sip, savoring the sweetness.

"This is perfect Damon. Where did you learn to make tea like this?"

"My mom taught Stefan and I when we were little. Stefan never really cared for it, but I loved it." Damon says with a smile, taking his glass and going to the the glass door that lead from the kitchen outside.

Outside was a large deck, an in-ground swimming pool and hot tub built into the deck, had steps leading down to the beach. Damon takes a sip of his tea, smiling.

"It's beautiful here, Damon. Your house, the view, the beach, everything." I tell Damon, coming to stand beside him, setting my basket on the deck.

Damon looks at me and gives me one of his heart stopping smiles, and my heart flutters.

"If you want to, there's a blanket draped over the railing you can use on the beach. We can eat there, then go for a walk on the beach."

I look at Damon, then kiss him. "I'll do just that."

Damon grins and kisses me back. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change."

Damon turns and goes back into the house, and I grab the basket and the blanket, kicking my flip flops off on the deck before heading down the small set of steps and onto the beach. I spread the blanket out, setting the basket in the center before tugging my camisole off, tying my hair up in a messy ponytail. While unpacking lunch, my mind wandered to Damon, about what he would look like getting undressed, about what he would look like, dripping wet and in the ocean as the moonlight hit the waves, caressing his hard, toned body... I shake my head, blushing at the thought. I shouldn't be thinking of Damon like that, we've only known each other a few days. Damon comes down off the deck and hands me my glass of tea, taking a seat beside me on the blanket. He looks at the meal set up in front of us, and smiles. I had made home made pasta salad, subs, and for dessert, I had brought some strawberries dipped in chocolate. Damon and I eat our lunch, talking about his work and about my class, about how well I did on my term paper. He complimented my cooking skills, which made me blush. After we cleaned up lunch and put the basket on the table on the deck, I slide my jean shorts off, leaving my phone in the back pocket. Damon gives a low whistle as he looks me over, causing me to blush deeply. Not many guys had seen me in a bikini, and I felt almost shy around Damon. Damon smiles and takes my hand, leading me down to the water's edge. The waves splash against our feet, and I giggle. We both turn and walk along the water's edge, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Remember Me?

Walking hand in hand along the waters edge with Damon feels so romantic. I look up at Damon and smile. Damon smiles back, leading me away from the water and over to a group of rocks to sit down. Damon takes a seat, and I sit beside him, looking out at the ocean. It seems familiar being here. I hear Damon sigh beside, and I look over at him.

"Something wrong?" I ask, worried that I had done something to upset Damon.

"It's nothing really," Damon says looking out at the ocean. "This just reminds me of a time I wish I could forget."

I take Damon's hand, squeezing it."D-do you want to talk about it? I-if not, I understand. I stammer, trying not to sound like I'm prying into his life. I am curious though. Damon turns to face me, a sad smile on his face.

"It's just, the last time time I brought a girl here, we never got to say goodbye. Her ex boyfriend came and practically drug her away. I tried to go after her, but I had broken my ankle a few months before she and I met, so I couldn't get very far."

As I listen, my heart drops t my stomach, realization hitting me. "Damon, how many years ago was that?" I ask, my voice starting to shake.

"About three years ago, why do you ask?" Damon inquires, looking over at me.

"Shit..." I murmur, getting up and walking away from Damon as memories crash into my mind.

Damon gets up and comes over to me, looking worried."Elena what's wrong?"

Damon grabs me, turning me so I was facing him. I look up at Damon, tears stinging my eyes.

"That girl, the one you never got to say goodbye to... That was me." I tell Damon, feeling tears begin to run down my cheeks.

"How could it be you? She was only twenty-one, here for college, majoring in...!" Damon stops talking as realization hits him too. "Elena, it, it was you, it is you."

I drop to my knees on the sand sobs wracking my body. Damon drops to his knees, taking me in his arms as I relive that moment.

 _******I'm twenty-one, hanging out on the beach with the hottest guy I've ever met. His ice blue eyes make my heart face, and his smile gives me butterflies._

" _What are you looking for in a relationship?" Damon asks me, taking a seat on the rocks, setting his crutches beside him. Poor guy broke his ankle and is still willing to hang out on the beach with me._

" _I don't know, really." I answer, taking a seat beside Damon._

 _Damon takes my hands in his and I turn, catching his alluring gaze._

" _You know what I think? I think you want a Love that consumes you, Passion, maybe even a little Danger."_

 _I blush, making Damon smile._

" _Did I hit the mark?"_

 _I nod. "Right on target."_

 _Damon grins, leaning down to kiss me, when suddenly, we are pulled apart. I cry out, struggling against whoever is dragging me away from Damon. I look up, cursing and struggling harder when I see who has a hold of me. My Psycho ex, Matt Donovan, struggles to hold me still._

" _Stay still you little-" Matt curses, only to be interrupted by Damon._

" _Let her go you bastard!" Damon yells, hobbling to his feet._

 _He grabs his crutches, trying to come after me. I manage to break free of Matt's grasp and run to Damon, who had stumbled and fallen in his attempt to get to me. I make it half way to Damon before Matt and his best friend grab me, holding me captive as they run._

" _Damon!" I cry, tears rolling down my cheeks as I struggle against Matt._

 _I faintly hear Damon call my name, and I cry harder, unable to break Matt's grip on me. I can barely see Damon through my tears, but I know he is struggling to get to his feet, reaching out for me and calling my name.*********_

Damon rocks me in his arms and I cling to him, sobbing, Damon lifts my face to his, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You were the one that got away, the one that no other girl could ever match up to." Damon says softly, a tear slipping down his cheek.

I reach up and wipe the tear away, looking Damon in the eyes.

"What you told me that day, about what I wanted in a relationship, I never forgot that phrase." I tell Damon, a small smile forming on my lips.

"You want a Love that consumes you, Passion, and maybe even a little Danger." Damon and I say in unison, the two of us starting to laugh.

"I'm so glad to have found you again, Elena." Damon whispers, giving me a soft, heart -melting kiss. "And this time, you're not getting away."

 **A/N: So, thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5: Past Memories & Romantic Dinn

Damon gets to his feet and pulls up with him, smiling.

"All these years, I've been searching for the girl who got away, the one I never got to say goodbye to. The one, who in just a few months time, stole my heart." Damon admits, walking with me back to his house, the waves crashing around our feet as we walk in the ocean. "Elena, I fell in love with you that summer, and the day you were ripped from my arms, literally, I wanted to tell you my true feelings. I loved you, Elena, and even now, I still do. I never stopped searching for you, not once. My brother eventually convinced me to move on, to date other women. I tried, but none of them lasted long, because deep down I knew my heart still belonged to you."

We reach Damon's house, and take a seat on the deck steps, watching dolphins jump and play in the waves.

"What happened? Why did your Ex come after you that day?"

I look down, squeezing Damon's hand. "Matt had apparently been stalking me that day, and when he saw me with you, he went into a rage." I take a shaky breath, and Damon wraps his arms around me.

"When Matt got me back to Caroline's mom's summer place, where we stayed for the summer since the college was closed up, everything went to hell in a hand basket. Matt and his friend all but threw me into the house, them Matt told his friend to leave. Caroline was out with her mom, so it was just me and Matt in the house. He hit me, beat me to get answers out of me, accused me of cheating on him, broke my phone. We had been broken up since the start of summer, about a week before you and I met. I cried and tried to hide from the blows raining down on me, but Matt still managed to get me."

I hiccup, starting to tremble. "Matt drug me up to the bedroom I was staying in. He forced himself on me, even when I screamed, when I clawed at his face just to get him off of me. The neighbors must have heard the fighting, because the next thing I knew, the police came barging into the room and Matt was pulled off of me. Caroline and her mom came in past the cops, Caroline's mom, being a cop in our home town, and covered me in blankets while Caroline grabbed my clothes. Matt was taken out of the house in handcuffs, Caroline's mother telling the cops we were going to press charges. They rushed me to the Emergency room, and I told them and the nurse what had happened. I had to stay in the hospital a few days because Matt had broken five of my ribs, gave me a black eye, a busted nose, fractured right arm, and the doctors suspected I had a concussion. After I got out, I spent most of the time hiding in Caroline's room, not going out, not talking to anyone but her, her mom, and our friend Bonnie, who was in Paris studying. Caroline and her mother nursed me back to health, and by the time classes started again, everyone on campus knew what had happened. I was mortified, and barely even went to class that semester. The teachers all understood, and I managed to pass. I lost everything when I got my new phone, including your number and the photos we'd taken. I always remembered what you said before Matt drug me away from you, and Caroline didn't remember your name."

By the time I finish speaking, I'm crying once again, and Damon pulls me close, stroking my hair and comforting me.

"I never wanted to lose track of you, Damon, because I fell in love with you that summer. I haven't dated anyone since that night, because I was determined to find the person who uttered that phrase." I look up at Damon, who wipes the tears from my eyes. "And now I did."

Damon smiles, and I lean in kissing him. Damon kisses me back, and I can feel the passion in his kiss, the love he felt for me, and I returned it with the same fever. When Damon breaks the kiss, we're both breathless.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. Had I known all that had happened, had I known you were in trouble, I would have found you sooner. But now that I have you, I'm never letting you go." Damon tells me, squeezing my hand.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Damon gets up and goes into his house, coming out a few minutes later. He sits down beside me and hands me a small box.

"I wanted to give you this the night you were taken from me."

I open it, shocked as I stare at the beautiful ring inside. I look at the ring; a beautiful red ruby with small diamonds in a row of four down either side, then at Damon.

"It's a promise ring." Damon states, getting up and pulling me to my feet. He takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto my finger. It fit perfectly. "My promise is this, now that I've found you again, I promise to love you, protect you, and always be there for you. And I would be honored, if you would be my girlfriend."

I grin, wrapping my arms around Damon as tears fill my eyes.

"Of course I will Damon! I love you!" I tell Damon, hugging him tightly.

Damon hugs me back, kissing me. "I love you too Elena. I have for three years, and I always will." He takes my hand, leading me inside after grabbing all the picnic stuff and my clothes and phone.

"Come on, lets go inside so I can prepare you a supper you'll never forget."

Damon and I go inside, and I take mu stuff into the living room, sliding my shorts back on. I check my phone and after answering a text from Caroline, I join Damon in the kitchen. Damon is cooking shirtless, and whatever he was making smelled wonderful. Half an hour later, Damon served us both an amazing meal; steak, a fresh salad with raspberry vinaigrette, and for dessert, chocolate covered strawberries. After dinner, we go back outside and and spread a blanket on the sand, laying on it and star gazing. Damon and I talked and pointed out constellations, the two of us eventually falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Care to Dance?

**A/N: This jumps a head in time a little, making it a month that Damon and Elena have been together. It starts off at Elena's graduation! :)**

I wait anxiously for the last of the names of all of my classmates to be called, ready to be a college graduate and start my new job working at Damon's company. Our Dean announces that we are graduates, and everyone cheers. I look out at the crowd, spotting Damon standing beside Stefan, a proud smile on his face. This last month has been crazy, I moved into Damon's house, staying in his room. We haven't done anything sexually, we both just like the feeling of waking up in one another's arms. Damon helped me study, and with his help, I graduated at the top of my class! I grin as I run down the stage steps, straight into Damon's waiting arms. Damon hugs me tight, kissing me softly and handing a dozen red roses. I kiss Damon back, blushing happily.

"Congratulations love, you did it." Damon congratulates me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walk over to Stefan and Caroline.

Caroline already had her cap and gown off, and was walking animatedly with Stefan. She looked cute in her blue and green sundress. Stefan hands Damon his phone, and Damon takes a few pictures of the Stefan and Caroline together. Damon then hands his phone to Stefan, who takes pictures of Damon and I together. I knew Damon would be getting the pictures made up and framed this week while we spent the week together.

"So, how are we going to celebrate?" Caroline asks, grinning happily.

"How about going out dancing?" Damon suggests.

I look at Damon, giggling. "Sounds like fun. Did you have any places in mind."

"There's a new bar that opened up a few weeks ago, it's called Bahama Jamz. Why don't we go there? They've got a huge dance floor, great music, and amazing Drinks. I took Caroline there for our one year anniversary last week." Stefan tells us, smiling.

"So, that's why she kept falling asleep in class last week. She almost didn't pass her final for Trig and Advanced Mathematical."

Caroline blushes, and Damon and Stefan laugh.

"Sounds like fun. We'll all meet there tonight, say eight?"

"Eight." Stefan agrees.

Damon nods, and after we all say our goodbyes, Damon and I get into his car and head home. It was a long ceremony, and I had to get a shower and get ready for tonight. Damon parks the car in the driveway then gets out, opening my door and helping me out of the car. Damon walks me to the front door and opens it for me, smiling happily. After going inside, I go into the kitchen and put the roses in a vase of water, setting them on the kitchen table. Damon and I spend the afternoon at the beach, relaxing before tonight. Damon was teaching me how to surf, and even though I ended up wiping out most of the time, I still had a great time. We had back to the house and grab showers before getting ready to go out. When I come out of the shower, Damon is dressed in his signature bad boy look; black jeans that hugged his legs and ass, a black v-neck t-shirt that molded to his toned upper body, and his favorite pair of black boots. I take my time getting ready while Damon texts Stefan. When I;m finally ready, I;m dressed in a black and hot pink strapless cocktail dress; it had corseted top, and the skirt flowed out from the hips, the length coming to just above my knees. I wore my favorite black strappy heels, and my long hair was curled and left down. My makeup was dark, smokey eyes and a deep red lipstick. I admire my outfit in the mirror when Damon comes up behind me, moving my hair to the side and slipping something around my neck. I gasp when I look down. Damon placed a silver chain around my neck, with the most beautiful diamond heart pendant settling right at my collar bones. I turn and face Damon, who only smiles at me.

"Now, your outfit is perfect. Happy graduation baby, this is my gift to you."

I kiss Damon, grinning as I look at the necklace one again. "It's beautiful Damon, I love it."

I hug him tightly, kissing him once more. "Thank you."

Damon kisses me back and we go downstairs and out to Damon's car. The drive to the club didn't take long, and Damon and I jammed to music the entire way there. I was having a blast being with Damon. Every day was a new experience, and he;s shown me that True Love really is a thing, not just some made up fairy tale. Damon pulls into an empty spot and parks, getting out and helping me out of the car. We go inside, and instantly the beat of the music flows through my body. I grin as Damon and I walk over to the table Stefan and Caroline were sitting at and join them. Stefan and Damon instantly start talking about whatever they must have been texting about, and Caroline shows me the ring Stefan had given her as a graduation present. I show Caroline my necklace while Stefan and Damon go to the bar to get our drinks. Caroline moves over so shes sitting beside me, and hugs me.

"I can't believe that after all these years, you found Damon again, and that you still feel the love for him you did that summer we first moved down here. How did you find out it was him?" Caroline asks, sipping her drink, not surprising it was a long island iced tea.

I smile. "Well, we met up for lunch the one day, and he took me down on the beach to the same spot where Matt basically abducted me three years ago. He told me about not being able to say goodbye to a special girl, and everything fell into place. His voice, his face, everything came back to me. We talked for hours that night, and I ended up staying over at his house that night. He gave me a promise ring that he was going to give me three years ago, and told me he loved me, that he had never stopped loving me. I told him the same, and we've been together ever since." I explain to Caroline, smiling when Damon comes back and hands me my drink, a Windsor and Cherry 7-up on ice. I take a sip.

"That's so romantic, Elena. I'm so happy that the two of you found each other again."

Stefan and Damon hold up their glasses, smiling.

"Here's to two amazing girlfriends graduating, and to true love." Stefan toasts, grinning.

Caroline and I grin as well and tap our glasses with theirs, drinking our drinks. After we set our glasses down, Damon stands up and walks over to me, holding out his hand.

"Care to dance?" He asks, a devilish grin playing on his lips.

Grinning myself, I nod and take Damon's hand. He leads me out on tot he dance floor just as the music changes, the song "Problem" by Natalia Kills coming on. Damon pulls me close and his hands find their way to my hips, and I move them to the beat, shimmying down and coming back up slowly. Damon grins and grabs my hand, spinning me out away from him before pulling me back against him, our fronts touching. He grinds his hips into mine and I wrap my arms around his neck, allowing my upper body to sway back away from his. Damon grins as I come to face him again, taking my hand and spinning me around in circles, my skirt flowing up around me. He grabs me as I stop spinning, his eyes filled with something I couldn't name. I grin and roll my hips, shaking my ass as I sing to him. He sings along with me, and as the song ends, the crowd round us erupts into cheers and clapping. Damon goes back to the table and grabs our drinks, and we down them, continuing to dance as the DJ keeps playing good songs. About six drinks each later, Damon and I take a seat at the now empty table, laughing and sweaty. We pay our tab and Damon walks us outside, the two of us grinning like mad. The cool air outside felt amazing, and the short ride back to the house with the top of Damon's car down cooled us both down. Damon gets out and opens the car door for me, and after locking the car, he opens the front door to the house and the two of us head into the house; Damon grabbing me and carrying me upstairs to our shared bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Ti- Who is She?

**A/N: Things are about to get a little smutty so please, mind the rating!**

I giggle as Damon stumbles into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot as he sets me on my feet, my arms going around his neck as I kiss him deeply, our tongues intertwining with one another. I tug Damon's shirt off of him, trailing kisses down Damon's neck as I run my hands over his upper body. Damon shivers and kneels down, helping me out of my heels. I kick my heels across the room as Damon toes his boots off, getting to his feet and taking me in his arms. Damon spins me around in his arms kissing me.

"Elena, are you sure you want to-?"

I kiss Damon, smiling. "I've wanted to since we first met three years ago."

Damon grins and kisses me back, unzipping the back of my dress and letting it slide down my body. I undo Damon pants and push both them and his boxers down his hips, giggling as we both step out of our discarded clothing. As Damon removes the rest of my clothes, he kisses every inch of skin he exposes, then gently pushes me down onto his bed and crawls up on top of me. I kiss Damon, tangling my fingers in his hair as he slips his hand between my legs. I shiver as Damon teases me, and when he finally gently eases himself inside me, he causes me to moan and arch my back. Damon begins to move slowly, his thrusts deep but gentle. As passion ignites between us, our tempo increases, Damon biting my bottom lip as he kisses he deeply. Damon's thrusts get harder, making every inch my my body scream with pleasure before everything broke around me and I cry out is name, dragging my nails down his back. Damon follows me into that sweet abyss and calls my name out as well. He collapses beside me on the bed, pulling me into his arms and holding me close. I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heart thud beneath my ear.

"That was... Words can't describe." I say breathlessly, looking up at Damon.

"Agreed." Damon relies with a smile, pulling the covers up over us.

I snuggle closer to Damon, yawning. "I love you Damon, so, so much."

Damon leans down, kissing me softly. "I love you too, Elena, with every fiber of my being." He hugs me close, tucking the blankets around me. "Sleep tight my love, and sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams my love." I reply, dozing off to the sound of Damon's heart beat and the warmth of being in his arms.

Sunlight woke me the next morning, and with a groan, I roll away from the annoying light and into Damon's chest. Damon kisses the top of my head, smiling.

"Good Morning Love. Did you sleep well?"

I look up at Damon, smiling as I kiss him. "I slept like a rock. How about you?"

Damon grins, kissing me back. "Likewise. So..." Damon blushes, looking away "Do you... Regret last night?" Damon asks.

I can hear the worry in his voice, and I gently turn Damon so he is looking me in the eyes before answering him.

"No, I don't regret last night, Damon. I don't regret anything. Making love to you, was the most amazing experience, and I will never regret that."

Damon smiles, and I can almost see the weight being lifted off his shoulders. "That's great, Elena. I, I don't regret it either. It was amazing, and mind blowing."

I smile. "Good." My stomach growls, causing Damon and I both to laugh.

"How about a light breakfast, then we can take a trip down to one of my favorite spots at the beach. It's a little bit of a drive, but I know you'll love it."

I grin, kissing Damon once more. "Sounds like a date."

I fling the covers off of me and get out of bed, stretching as I walk over to Damon and I's dresser, pulling out my favorite blue and green string bikini. I dress as Damon takes his time in the bathroom, as he always does in the morning. After Damon is finished in the bathroom, I go in and do my business, then wash my hands and pull my hair up into a ponytail, clipping it up so it was off of my neck. I join Damon back in the bedroom, smiling at Damon, who was dressed in his black swim trunks and a white muscle shirt, his unkempt hair everywhere and his sunglasses on his head. I slip on a pair of white jean shorts and a coral flowy tank top, grabbing my phone off of the charger. Damon grabs his phone and the two of us head downstairs, where I make Damon and I each a fruit smoothie as we enjoy some fresh fruit I had bought at the store. After we put our dishes in the sink and pack our beach bags and lunch, we load them and our surf boards into Damon's car. Damon opens my door for me, closing it once I'm seated inside. He then goes around and gets into the drivers side, sliding his sunglasses over his eyes as he starts his car.

"Ready?" He asks, grinning at me. I nod, putting my sunglasses on and turning up the radio as "Cool for the Summer" by Demi Lovato comes on.

Damon chuckles and backs out of the driveway, and we begin our trip to Damon's favorite spot on the beach The drive to the beach was fun. Damon points out all the best places to eat, the best places to hang out at, and a building where a corporate event for his job would soon be taking place.

"The Host will be hosting a formal evening gathering of my company and another local company, "Angels Sanctuaries," which provides temporary housing for the unfortunate souls who are waiting for homes built by my company, to stay. Since you start working for me in a few days, you and I will attend the event, just as Stefan has to, and I'm sure he will bring Caroline as his plus one. It will be the first time our two corporations meet, and there will be dinner, a dance, and lots of time to get to know everyone in the office. Angels Sanctuaries is considering joining my company so that we will have more employees, which means that I will finally get to stay in the office like I'm supposed to." Damon explains, taking my hand.

"I'm glad you decided to come and work for me, Elena. I'm so far behind on paperwork and filing that without help, I think I would lose my damned mind trying to do it all by myself. I'd ask Stefan to do it, but he's not too great at organizing things."

I giggle, squeezing Damon's hand. "I've seen that. It takes him and Caroline an hour just to decide how they are getting to where they are supposed to be going for their date before they even know when they are actually going on the date."

Damon chuckles, pulling into a small parking lot. It's empty, and after Damon lets me out of the car, he and I gather our things and go out on to the beach. Damon chooses a spot about halfway to the water and we set up, taking a seat on the beach blanket and splitting a bottle of water between us.

"I've only brought one other girl here, and that was a disaster. Turned out she was only using me for my money, and not more then five minutes after we got here, her "fuck boy" as she called him, met her here and the two of them left. Honestly, it wasn't too bad because I didn't love her. I cared for her, yes, but my heart always belonged to you, no matter how many times she tried to win me over." Damon tells me, looking out at the water.

I lean over and lay my head on Damon's shoulder.

"I know the feeling all to well, but I'm not going anywhere," I take Damon's hand and squeeze it, looking at my promise ring. "I promise."

Damon looks over at me, smiling. He kisses me, a soft, light kiss that made my heart flutter. We jump apart upon hearing a loud, shrill screech.

"Damon! Who the hell is this bitch?"


	8. Chapter 8: Fights and Formals

"I said, who the hell is this little bitch, Damon?" A woman, about my build, with hair as dark as mine only curlier, asks Damon, crossing her arms as she stares at Damon and I.

Damon curses, and I glare at the woman.

"Katherine, I told you a thousand times, you and I aren't together. You left me months ago." Damon all but growls, getting to his feet. "Besides, I found someone who treats me like I'm supposed to be treated. Now go, before I call the cops on you again."

The woman, Katherine, glares at me. I get to my feet, taking Damon's hand.

"So, you move on to a younger college floozy? You, Damon, have no taste in women. At least I'm your age and look a hell of a lot better then this... Thing." Katherine waves her hand in my direction, as if she's dismissing me. I drop Damon's hand and take a step towards Katherine, pissed.

"For your information, not like it really is anything you need to know, but I'm only three years younger then Damon, and I'm not some college floozy. I'm college graduate and sure as hell look better then your skanky ass does." I tell Katherine, crossing my arms as Damon grab's my shoulders.

Katherine spits in my face and Damon grabs my arm before I can take a swing at the bitch.

"Yeah, whatever." Katherine rolls her eyes, then looks at Damon. "See you at the Formal tonight, Damon. It's gonna be a blast."

Damon and I watch as Katherine walks away, tripping and falling in the sand in her heels. I laugh and Damon pulls me to him, kissing me.

"That, was the girl I brought here before."

"I figured. What a bitch." I say dryly, laying my head on Damon's shoulder. "So, this formal tonight, I guess I need to go dress shopping, because I don't own a formal dress."

Damon nods. "We can do that. Katherine just ruined the mood here." Damon replies, gathering up our stuff.

I help Damon load everything back in the car and the two of us head to the mall. Damon and I walk around, shopping for clothes for work and for my formal dress. We arrive back at our house at five, and the event starts at seven. Damon and I take turns showering, Damon first then me. When I step out of the bathroom, I'm stunned by Damon's appearance. Damon is dressed in a black tuxedo, a white button down shirt, and a dark blue tie that sets off the blue in his eyes, and black dress shoes. His hair was brushed back, but still managed to look tousled and sexy. I grab my phone and quickly snap some photos of Damon, not caring that I was still only in my towel, and send them to Caroline. Damon smirks kisses me, sitting on the bed while I get dressed. I dress quickly in a white lace thong, unable to wear a bra with my dress; then slip into my floor length, strapless, dark pink, corset top dress. I wore a pair of silver strappy heels, my hair was done with the top half pulled back loosely, my bangs left out, and wavy. I finish my look with smokey eyeshadow, cats eye eyeliner, dark red lipstick, and a pair of silver dangle earrings, along with the necklace and ring Damon had given me. I put my phone in my silver clutch purse, along with my wallet and keys, then smile as Damon begins taking pictures of me. The two of us leave the house in Damon's car, leaving the top down. Once we arrived at "The Host", Damon gave the valet strict instructions just to park his car and nothing else, and the two of us entered the building arm in arm.

Damon introduces me to my soon to be co-workers, and greets their plus ones. Damon introduces me as his assistant and girlfriend, which made me happy. We meet up with Stefan and Caroline, and have a drink with them. Caroline tells me about Stefan's house, and the four of us make plans to have dinner together, with Stefan and Damon's parents, later this week. We all slowly make our way to the back of the building, where Damon knew he would be meeting the owner of "Angel's Sanctuaries", and he stops about twenty feet from them, a low curse escaping him. I look at the group we were to meet and curse under my breath. Damon's ex Katherine was there.

"You can do this, Damon." I tell Damon giving him a kiss for encouragement. "Just ignore her. She's stupid if she thinks she can cause any problems here with all the security around."

Damon smiles, kissing me back and giving my hand a squeeze. "Thanks love. You're right, I can do this."

Damon takes a deep breathe and releases it slowly as he and I approach the group of people, followed by Stefan and Caroline. A dark haired man speaks first.

"You must be Damon Salvatore, am I correct?" The man asks, giving Damon and I a warm smile.

Beside him stood Katherine, who was glaring daggers at me. I just take a sip of my champagne, ignoring her. Damon nods and sticks his hand out.

"Damon Salvatore, owner of "Piece by Peace", and this is my lovely assistant and girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, My construction Supervisor and younger brother Stefan Salvatore, and his girlfriend, Caroline Forbes.

The man shakes Damon and Stefan's hands, then smiles warmly at Caroline and I. I give him a small curtsy, as does Caroline.

"Elijah Mikaelson, owner of "Angels Sanctuaries. This is my construction supervisor and brother Niklaus Mikaelson, his girlfriend Camille O'Connell, who we all call Cami, My wife and assistant, Hayley and Daughter Hope, and our secretary, Katharine Pierce."

Klaus shakes Damon and Stefan's hands, and Cami and Hayley smile at us, her daughter Hope waving at Caroline and I. Caroline, Cami, and Hayley instantly start talking, and I'm left alone with Katherine as the men start talking. I excuse myself to use the ladies room, and Katherine follows. Once in the bathroom, I check my hair and makeup in the mirror, looking out of the corner of my eye as Katherine enters.

"So, you're Damon's new sex toy? Sad, he really downgraded from me." Katherine comments dryly, pulling her phone from her purse and checking it.

"More like he upgraded." I retort, pulling my phone out and texting Damon.

 **Katherine followed me into the ladies room.**

 **Elena 3**

Damon replies back instantly.

 **Be careful, I don't trust her.**

 **I'll send Caroline to check on you if**

 **you're not out in 10 mins.**

 **Damon 3**

I lock my phone and put it back in my purse, turning to face Katherine fully. I cross my arms as Katherine faces me, a scowl on her face.

"You know Damon is just using you, right? He's a junkie, an addict. He jumps from one girl to the next like flies on horse shit." Katherine tells me, placing her purse on the sink counter.

I place my purse on the counter as well. "No, he's not. That's you. I know Damon, the real Damon. You, on the other hand, were just an fling, something Damon dated to try and feel happy." I reply, cocking my hip to the side.

Irritated, Katherine stomps her foot, and her heel snaps, causing me to laugh. She stumbles forward and grabs my hair and dress, pulling me to the ground as she does. I hear the fabric of my dress rip, and curse as I look down. Katherine tore the entire front of my dress open, and was now laughing at me from her seat on the floor. I growl angrily and push Katherine away from me, grabbing the front of my dress in an attempt to close it. Katherine kicks her shoes off and gets to her feet, grabbing her broken shoes and purse.

"See you around, Elena." She sneers as she exits the bathroom.

I flip her off, cursing. There was no way I could go out to the event with my dress in ruins. I pull my purse off the counter and grab my phone, texting both Damon and Caroline.

 **Katherine left. Dress is in ruins. Please tell me**

 **Someone has a backup dress.**

 **Elena 3**

Damon replies back quickly.

 **Caroline is on her way with a back up dress.**

 **Should be there in 10.**

 **Are you hurt?**

 **Damon 3**

 **No, I'm fine, just the dress.**

 **I'll tell you more about what "K" said**

 **when we get home.**

 **Elena 3**

I manage to get to my feet and duck into the handicap stall while I wait for Caroline, looking at my ruined dress. Damon hadn't spent much on it, but it was, well used to be, a beautiful dress. I brush away tears of anger as Caroline comes in, knocking on the stall door. I get up and unlock the door, surprised to see both Caroline and Hayley come in.

"Here, I hope this fits you. I always keep a spare change of clothes and a nice dress in the car in case Hope messes up mine when we're out." Hayley says, smiling as Caroline helps me out of my ruined dress and into the dress Hayley was allowing me to borrow.

It was a knee length silver cocktail dress with a halterneck top and low cut back. It fit perfectly, and I was thankful of that. After Caroline ties the straps for me, I turn and face her and Hayley, smiling at them. Hayley grins, as does Caroline.

"Fits you great, and you look amazing in it." Hayley compliments, holding a dress bag while Caroline puts my ruined dress in it.

I blush some. "I'll get this back to you as soon as I have it cleaned. Thank you so much, Hayley, Caroline. Thank you both." I hug them both, and they hug me in return.

"No problem." Caroline tells me, smiling. "That's what friends are for."

"Exactly, and you Don't need to rush to get the dress back to me. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other a lot soon. From what I heard of the men's conversation, the two should be joining as soon as papers are drawn up." Hayley says with a smile, handing me the dress bag and my purse. "Now let's get back out there. I'm sure my daughter is giving her father a hard time, and I know Damon is worried about you."

I smile and nod, leaving the stall and bathroom with Caroline and Hayley. We join Damon, Klaus, Stefan, Cami, and Hayley's daughter Hope, and Damon gives me a once over. I can see the desire burning in his blue eyes, and the smile he gave me blush. Elijah joins us a few minutes later, and after the men set a date to start signing papers, everyone says goodbye, and Damon and I leave, heading back to our home. Damon was quiet on the ride home, but so was I. We go into the house and after grabbing a snack, a bowl of grapes and some yogurt, a bottle of white wine, and two glasses, we head to our bedroom.

 **A/N: Hey Everyone! Hope everyone had a great Christmas, or if you don't celebrate that, a great holiday weekend. Sorry it's been so long since I last posted an update. I've been pretty busy! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! =^-^=**


	9. Chapter 9: She Said WHAT!

Damon and I stayed up long enough to eat our snack and drink our wine, while watching a really bad vampire move called "Twilight." It made vampires look like they were meant to be laughed at, not feared the way they should be. I'm not sure what time we fell asleep, but when I woke up, Damon wasn't in the bedroom, and I was still wearing the dress Hayley had let me borrow. I open the bedroom door, and I can hear Damon's voice coming from his home office, and figured he was on the phone with someone he talked to last night. Closing the bedroom door quietly, I strip out of my clothes and head into the bathroom, filling Damon's large, lavish tub with hot water and lavender-vanilla scented bubble bath. I turn the bathroom radio on, grab my bath stuff, then slip into the warm water with a sigh. I was a little sore from Katherine puling me to the ground last night, and more then pissed about her ripping my dress. Closing my eyes, I slip under the water to wet my hair, coming up and wiping the bubbles from my eyes. Damon had an amazing bathroom, the tub big enough for three people. A walk in shower that could hold four people, a double sink with plenty of counter space and a huge mirror. I go over to the side of the tub and press the button that starts the under-water jets, and after washing and conditioning my hair, I sit with a jet gently hitting my back and close my eyes, listening to the soft music on the radio. I must have dozed off, because warm hands slipping around my waist woke me, and I smile at Damon. He smiles back at me, kissing me softly.

"How did you sleep last night?" Damon asks, moving me so I was sitting on his lap.

I stretch, smiling. "Pretty good, though I don't know when we fell asleep or how long we slept."

"I'm not sure what time we fell asleep either, but I've been up since about nine, on the phone with Elijah Mikaelson, and it's now eleven."

I lay my head on Damon's shoulder. "What did Elijah call you about?"

Damon sighs. "About Katherine, actually. He called to tell me he fired her, and to ask what went on last night after the two of you went to the ladies room."

I curse, sitting up and looking at Damon. "After we went into the bathroom, Katherine looked at me and said I was your new sex toy, and that you really down graded. I scoffed and s\told her you upgraded. She then told me that you were just using me, that you were an addict that jumped from girl to girl like files to horse shit."

Damon curses, his body tensing. He was angry, but nods for me to continue.

"I told her that that that was her, not you. That I knew the real you, and that she was just something you used in an attempt to be happy. After that, she stomped her foot hard enough to snap the heel on her shoe, and as she fell she grabbed my hair and dress, dragging me to the ground as she fell and ripping my dress. She laughed as I tried to gather my dress, and just took her shoes off, grabbed her purse, and left the bathroom. I texted you right after she left."

Damon helps me to my feet and after we rinse off in the shower, letting the tub drain, we dry off and head into the bedroom. Damon pulls on a pair boxers and basket ball shorts, and I quickly put my bra, thong, a blue tank top, and green athletic shorts on, joining Damon as he sits on the bed.

"When I dated Katherine, things were never great." Damon starts, looking at me, his eyes filled with pain. "Before I met you, she was the one I dated, and she was the one who broke my leg. Katherine, is abusive in her relationships. She constantly hit me whenever I said something she didn't like, or when something didn't go her way. I tried calling the cops, but she would always sweet talk them away, tell them I was just clumsy, or that I had been out drinking and got in a fight. Hell, she pushed me down the steps and made me break my leg a month before I met you. I woke up in the hospital; Stefan came and found me unconscious at the bottom of the steps and took me, and saw her at my bed side, and lost it. I told her we were through, to get out of my life and to never come back.." Damon lets out a deep sigh, taking my hand.

I squeeze his hand, bringing it to my lips and placing a kiss on his knuckles. He smiles and continues.

"After you got drug off by your ex, I sat on the beach for hours, crying and cursing the sun and stars for taking you from me. Stefan came and found me when I didn't return home that night. I came home and got drunk, and I mean drunk. I was so hammered that by the time I passed out, a case of beer and half a bottle of Yeager was what laid around my bedroom. This was before I bought this house, Stefan and I shared a house a few blocks up from this one at the time. I stayed in bed for the next week, hung over and depressed. After I got my cast off, I started working on getting "Piece by Peace" Up and running. It took a year until Stefan and I could go through the process of hiring people, and who happened to apply to be the secretary, none other then Katherine Pierce. Stefan begged me not to hire her, not after what she had done, but I figured maybe she had changed. I was wrong on that part. We hired her, and she stayed in the office while Stefan and I worked out at the sites. I fired her after three months because she kept getting all of the accounting and site papers fucked up. About six months before I found you again, Katherine and I tried dating again. She was worse then she had been. She got pissed when I had to work late, was doing drugs in the small apartment I lived in, it was a living hell. Right before we broke up, I came home from work late, and Katherine was so strung out on drugs and whatever else she was doing, she smashed a liquor bottle over my head and stabbed me in the ribs, claiming I was trying to steal her baby."

Damon was shaking now, but I couldn't tell if it was anger or if it was because what he was telling me made him re-live the bad moments with the bitch. Damon moves lifts his left arm and turns, showing me the ten inch long scar that ran down his rib cage. I pull Damon to me, tears filling my eyes.

"I left her that night, after having Stefan drive me to the hospital yet again. They didn't question anything. Once I got out. I changed who I was. I became the quiet, cold shoulder,uncaring man you met the night Stefan dragged me out on that double date. The man you see now, the man you brought back to life, was a man I buried inside me because of Katherine fucking Pierce."

I hug Damon tightly, tears running down my cheeks. Damon looks down at me and wipes them from my eyes, and I catch the one on his cheek as I look into his eyes, where I saw every emotion imaginable.

"Damon, I don't know what to say. That bitch hurt you, used you, physically, mentally, and emotionally abused and broke you, and the fact that you're able to still love anyone, hell that you're even sitting here and not in some asylum, shows just how strong you really are." I tell Damon, tracing the scar on his ribs with my fingertips. "I promise you this though. You will never have to endure what you went through with her, with me."

Damon kisses me, resting his forehead against mine as I kiss him back.

"I know I won't, Elena. You are the total opposite of her, and I'm so thankful that every night I get to crawl into bed with someone who loves me just as much as I love her."

I smile and Damon grins, tickling me. I laugh, squirming on the bed as Damon tickles my sides and stomach, shouting at him to stop while trying, and failing to get away. Damon eventually stops once I tell him I'm going to piss myself from laughing so much. He helps me up off the bed and takes me in his arms, swinging me around in his arms.

"I say we call Caroline and Stefan and Invite them over for a pool party, then stay in tonight and watch bad movies in our pajamas before we start work tomorrow." Damon suggests, smiling.

I nod in agreement, and that's exactly what we do. I call Caroline while the two of us change into our bathing suits. Stefan and Caroline arrive twenty minutes later, and the four of us spend our day out on Damon's deck, lounging by the pool or playing in the pool. Stefan and Damon cook out on Damon's grill that night, and after Caroline and Stefan leave, Damon and I change into our pajamas and make a huge bowl of popcorn, going to our room and watching bad movies together in bed, occasionally getting into a popcorn fight, until we fall asleep at around 11pm, wrapped in each others warm embrace.


End file.
